Spartacus
Spartacus is an evil combat android designed by the malicious tycoon Dr. Frederick Berrigon and a villain in the 1992 Disney sci-fi TV movie Still Not Quite Human (also known as Not Quite Human III or Not Quite Human III: Still Not Quite Human), the third and final entry in the Disney sci-fi film series of the same name based on the Not Quite Human young adult novels by author Seth McEvoy. He was built for the purpose of being the first and leader of Doctor Berrigon's private army of robots for his nefarious and selfish ends, and he is programmed to kill, something which, the benevolent humanoid robot and the series' eponymous main hero Chip Carson, was never automated to do. Just before Chip himself breaks into the room where his father is being held at Dr. berrigon's laboratory within his mansion, Chip learns that Berrigon was trying to extract and use Dr. Carson's knowledge to in order to develope a walking war wachine, a lethal cyborg. The angry Dr. Berrigon saw the two making their escape from his lab and decided to activate his ultimate creation dubbed "Spartacus" to do away with Chip. A moment later, Chip is confronted by a working prototype, Spartacus, and is forced to fight it head on, with Doctor Berrigon watching from a distance and Doctor Carson being knocked unconscious. Chip has to avoid its laser fire shot from Spartacus' right eye, initially, but he manages to smash the laser with a projectile. The battle becomes a contest of speed and raw strength, with Chip being knocked to the ground and nearly struck in the chest with the end of a metal rod, he then mimics Dr. Berrigon's voice commanding the evil android to stop while the evil tycoon orders him to attack him with the metal rod, but Spartacus, not as sophisticated enough as Chip, began experiencing following orders shout by the two with the same. Chip quickly scrambles up, sets a compressed hydrogen canister on a cart and smashes the valve off, causing it to speed toward the other android and smash it against a group of canisters, which explode. After Spartacus' immediate defeat and destruction Dr. Berrigon, having witnessed Chip's victory, realizes that he must be Dr. Carson's android, but Chip flings him into a mud pond outside the cruel doctor's manor. When several policemen follow Kate Morgan who help Chip alongside con man Kyle Roberts and Dr. Carson's robot double Bonus, to the pond at the mansion as they make the arrest, a disheveled and frantic Berrigon yells for them to arrest Chip on account of him being a strong android; unconvinced, they haul him away. Gallery Chip Carson.jpg|Primary objective: Elimnate the adnroid Chip Carson. Chip Carson vs. Spartacus.jpg|Combat intiated. Chip Carson vs. Spartacus. Trivia *He was named after the legendary . *He was known as sometimes misspelled or nicknamed "Sparticus", and he was also known as the "Android". Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Minion Category:Evil Creation Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased